Dryden Vos
| aliases = | continuity = Star Wars | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = Unknown | gender = | base of operations = [[First Light|The First Light]] | associations = Crimson Dawn Syndicate | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 10 BBY | 1st appearance = Solo: A Star Wars Story | final appearance = | actor = Paul Bettany }} Dryden Vos is a fictional crime lord and a major antagonist featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. He is part of the canon continuity and first appeared in the 2018 feature film Solo: A Star Wars Story. He was played by actor Paul Bettany. Biography Dryden Vos was an adult male member of an unknown humanoid alien race. This was distinguished by several vertical facial markings that resembled scars. Dryden was active during the years when the First Galactic Empire were at the height of its power. Dryden was the public face of a crime syndicate known as the Crimson Dawn. Dryden reported directly to the cartel's true leader, the enigmatic Maul, who was a Zabrak cyborg and former Sith Lord. Dryden Vos discovered a young Corellian runaway named Qi'ra and took her under his wing, having her learn the secrets of Teräs Käsi and serve under him as his top lieutenant. Dryden Vos masterminded numerous criminal operations for Crimson Dawn, and often employed Hylobon enforcers, as well as various freelance operatives such as bandit Tobias Beckett and his crew. It was understood by most that once you accepted a job for Dryden Vos, one was in his debt forever. Such was the case with Tobias, who found himself having take on multiple jobs just to pay off his debts to Vos. One of these jobs involved stealing a cache of coaxium, which was a highly valuable and unstable form of hypermatter used for stardrive fuel. Beckett's crew raided a 20-T Railcrawler conveyex transport on the planet Vandor, but ultimately failed to secure the coaxium. Two members of Beckett's gang, Rio Durant and Val, lost their lives during this affair. When Beckett reported his failure back to Dryden, Vos was prepared to kill him and the remainder of his crew, but the gang's newest member, Han Solo, came up with an alternate plan to pay him back with unrefined coaxium from the mines of Kessel. Coincidentally, Solo shared history with Dryden's aide, Qi'ra, as the two had once been lovers on Corellia. To insure the success of this next job, Vos insisted that Qi'ra should accompany them. Although the mission was frought with numerous dangers, they succeeded in procuring the unrefined coaxium. However, both Han Solo and Tobias Beckett decided to execute their own form of bait-and-switch tactics to cheat Vos out of the coaxium. Things came to a head on Dryden's ship, the First Light. Beckett turned on everyone and took the coaxium. Qi'ra turned on her employer and ultimately killed him by running him through with a sword. After killing him, Qi'ra contacted Maul to inform him of Vos' death. She lied and said that Tobias Beckett had killed him. Solo: A Star Wars Story Notes & Trivia * * Final fate: Stabbed in the chest by Qi'ra with a sword. * Dryden Vos' preferred weapon of choice was a pair of Kyuzo petars, which were double-sided blades that could carry an energy charge to increase their fighting power. * Another character from the Star Wars universe who shares the surname of Vos is Quinlan Vos, who was a Jedi Knight. The two are not related to one another, however. * Actor Paul Bettany is also known for playing the android character known as the Vision in the Marvel Cinematic Universe series of films. See also Appearances |-|Films= * Solo: A Star Wars Story |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Solo: A Star Wars Story 2 * Solo: A Star Wars Story 3 * Star Wars: Beckett |-|Novels= * Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= * Solo: A Star Wars Story: Meet the Crew References